Brisés
by Keep Hope
Summary: One-Shot. Deux êtres brisés dans une relation pouvant les sauver. HG/SR


**Bonjour! Je suis de retour avec un one-shot encore une fois. **

**J'espère que vous allez apprécier!**

* * *

**Brisés**

Depuis quelques semaines, je tourne en rond. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Je t'ai dit la vérité à contrecœur, je t'ai dit cette vérité que tu m'as arrachée. Te souviens-tu de ce moment fatidique où tu as tout gâché entre nous. Pourquoi m'avoir forcée?

Pourquoi m'avoir tourné le dos après avoir découvert la vérité? Cette vérité n'était pourtant pas blessante. C'était sans aucun doute le plus bel hommage que je pouvais te rendre et le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais te faire.

- Un simple sort et tout pourrait redevenir comme avant.

Je vois la peur dans tes yeux. Alors, maintenant tu regrette ton geste et ton attitude? Ne doute surtout pas de mes talents, j'excelle dans tous les domaines y compris celui-ci. Je ne suis pas une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pour rien. Je pourrais te faire oublier les dernières semaines et ce soir où tu as tout découvert.

- Tout allait si bien avant entre toi et moi. Tu n'en aurais jamais rien su. Tu serais retourné chez toi sans savoir ce que tu laissais derrière toi. Et je serais sortie de ta vie.

Je vois la colère qui inonde ton visage. Je vois aujourd'hui sur ton visage une foule de sentiments. Toi qui es normalement si froid. Je t'en veux.

- Commences-tu à regretter ton geste?

Tes yeux se voilent. Tu es trop orgueilleux. Même dans ce cas-ci, alors que tu risques de me perdre, de nous perdre, tu refuses d'avouer tes torts. Ne comprends-tu pas que si je pars, tu ne nous reverras jamais?

Je te l'avoue, j'ai peur de te perdre. Je vais devoir affronter le monde extérieur seule. Imagines-tu seulement ce que je vais endurer par ta faute?

- Pourquoi être si lâche? Je t'offre que ce tu souhaitais tant.

Pour ne pas te perdre, pour ne pas me perdre, je préfère me cacher. Je vais cacher une partie de moi, je vais refouler ces sentiments dont tu es la cause. Je vais refouler ceux qui m'envahissent quand je pense à toi, quand je suis près de toi, quand je suis avec toi.

En me refusant ton amour, tu m'as détruite. Pire, tu nous as détruits. Tu as creusé entre nous un fossé, un fossé si profond que je ne sais pas où il s'arrête.

- Regarde-moi quand je te parle.

Alors, tu es surpris que je sois aussi hargneuse, ça se voit si facilement. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Ton masque est tombé.

- Tu m'as tuée. Pourquoi m'avoir fui? Je ne t'offrais pas que mon amour. Un second cadeau d'une valeur tout aussi inestimable venait aussi.

Alors, tu sembles enfin comprendre…

- Touché Severus. Un bébé.

Je suis enceinte. Je vois apparaître chez toi des sentiments nouveaux.

Mets-toi à ma place. On se connait de mieux en mieux plus on travaille ensemble. Je t'ai dit des choses personnelles, tu m'as confié d'importants secrets. Petit à petit, je suis tombé amoureuse de toi. Je te l'ai caché. Et puis, notre relation a évolué. Nous avons fait l'amour ensemble plus d'une fois. Je me sentais si bien dans tes bras. Je t'ai caché ce que j'éprouvais. Un jour, tu es arrivé et tu m'as forcé à te dire ce que je te cachais. Pensais-tu que je te jouais dans le dos?

- Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Tu as coupé les ponts. Aucune attache, ta règle d'or. Je suis tombée dans tes filets.

Et puis j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. Imagine mon choc.

- Je porte le bébé d'un homme qui ne m'approche plus. Ironique non? Parfaitement le genre de situation que tu aimes.

Tu es désorienté, je le vois à ton attitude. Surtout, ne bouge pas. Je t'en pris, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles.

- N'approche pas Severus. Arrête de fixer mon ventre. Tu nous as rejetés.

Et maintenant tu veux à nouveau de nous?

- Ne dis pas un son.

Je ne dois pas craquer. Je m'ennuie de ta voix chaude. Surtout, ne dit rien. Si tu parles, je vais fléchir.

Tes yeux noirs me fixent durement. Tu sais que tu es capable de me faire céder en quelques secondes.

- Non, n'essaie pas la légimencie avec moi Severus. J'ai eu un excellent professeur.

Je te fixe à mon tour. Tu me laisses pénétrer dans ton esprit. Non! Ne rend pas les choses si faciles. Tu dois te battre. Tu refuses. Je sors de ton esprit.

- Bat-toi, montre-moi de quoi tu es capable.

J'ai touché là où il le fallait. Je te connais, ne l'oublie pas. Tu sors enfin de ton état léthargique.

- Alors, tu es prêt?

Sans plus attendre, je t'attaque. Tu n'esquives pas. Tu sais que je vais m'affaiblir rapidement à cause du bébé. J'enchaîne sorts après sorts. Fais quelque chose. Frappe-moi. Je veux te faire souffrir autant que je le peux. En m'enfuyant, je réussissais. Tu as tout découvert. Tu ne réagi toujours pas. Ma rage fait son œuvre. Je laisse tomber ma baguette. J'en viens aux mains. J'espère te faire réagir. Je me fatigue, je le sais. Je te frappe coups sur coups. Tu saignes. Je suis exaspérée. Je suis épuisée. Je suis lasse de tout ça.

Ma rage a explosé. Je suis abattue. Ne reste maintenant plus que des larmes. Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer pour toi. Je suis si faible. Non, je suis forte. Tu es faible. Tu n'as pas su accepté ce qui s'en venait.

Je dois partir, m'enfuir aussi loin que possible. Mes jambes menacent de me lâcher. Tu as accepté tout ce que je t'ai fait sans broncher. Encore une fois, tu es lâche. Tu me laisses m'enfuir une seconde fois.

Je suis prise d'un vertige. Je m'accroche désespérément au mur. J'entends tes pas derrière moi. Laisse-moi partir. J'avance toujours.

Tu approches dangereusement. Je dois te semer. Je ne réussis pas. Tu me serres dans tes bras avec violence. Je me débats. Tu me lâches.

- Non! Non…

Je m'effondre. Mes sanglots emplissent le corridor. Tu t'approches de moi. Je me recroqueville. Tu murmures à mon oreille.

- Hermione…

Tu tentes de me calmer. Tu es consterné de me voir si faible. Moi qui parais pourtant si forte. Ma voix se perd dans tes robes noires. Je te laisse m'approcher. Tu me prends à nouveau dans tes bras. Tu me soulèves.

Je connais ce chemin par cœur. Tu me ramènes à tes appartements. Je n'ai plus la force de t'ignorer ni de te blesser. Tu viens de me voir sous mon vrai jour. Une femme blessée se voulant forte.

Le tableau de la porte nous laisse entrer sans poser de question. Tu ouvres la porte de ta chambre. Tu me déposes sur ton lit. Je m'agrippe à ta robe. Ne me laisse plus tomber. Tu me serres contre toi. Tu pleures aussi. Tu t'excuses. Je t'en veux. Mais je suis faible, je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Nous sommes deux êtres brisés par la vie. Tu en prends enfin conscience. Tu me réponds enfin.

- Je t'aime.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu encore une fois! Laissez un petite review si vous avez le temps!

Keep Hope


End file.
